


Falling Sun and Rising Moon: This Noon

by EsuPitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Cute, Fluffy, Girl - Freeform, Ocean, Other, Short Story, Trees, bedtime story, forest, inspiring, sketch - freeform, sun - Freeform, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl, a forest, a notebook, and a cat. Short, uplifting, and inspiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Sun and Rising Moon: This Noon

_**Falling Sun and Rising Moon: This Noon** _  
_**A short story** _

Once upon a time, there was once a girl. She had beautiful flowing hair the color of autumn leaves, and eyes the hue of the sky. Everyday at noon, the girl would walk through the forest behind her home, and across from the sea. She would then come to a clearing between the trees and the cliffs above the ocean. The girl would sit down at the base of a tree overlooking the horizon and proceed to pull out a notebook; she would then start sketching the first thing that came to her mind. _This noon, a frog._

  
The girl would persistently do this every day until sunset.

  
One day, she walked through the forest once more, admiring the crevices between the tree bark, the sun rays filtering through the canopy of leaves that sat above her head, and the playful sounds of Mother Nature's children.

  
She came upon the clearing at the edge of the thicket and sat down at the base of her favored tree while pulling her notebook out of her satchel. The girl started to sketch the first thing that came to her mind once again. Not too soon after, she heard a pitter-patter and the scuffle of grass. Raising her head, the girl leveled her gaze on a large white cat. _A Norwegian Forest Cat_ , she thought. It had a thick fur coat, and a single lime colored eye.

  
The cat put a tentative paw out and took a step forward; seeing as it was still hesitant, the girl slowly stretched her hand towards the feline and awaited patiently.

  
With tail upright and body taut, the cat stuck it's nose out to sniff the offending appendage. After a few tense moments, the cat bumped it's head against the girl's palm, and in that moment, a tightly purled friendship was born. _This noon, a butterfly._

  
The next day, and the day after that, and the day after _that_ , the cat came and sat in front of the girl; watching her sketch away her thoughts over and over.

  
One day, the cat did not show up. The girl was not overly concerned, knowing that the creature also had a life of it's own, but couldn't help the inkling of worry she felt. As she sat down to sketch, the girl was distant, thinking about the cat. Hours passed, and before she knew it, stars were littering the sky. She peered down at her sketchbook. The girl soon went home, and dreamt of the feline. _This noon, the Cat._

  
Nearly a week went by before the cat made an appearance once more. The girl had walked into the clearing to find the object of her thoughts with four small kittens suckling her belly. It was a precious sight, and she had sat down and immediately began sketching. _This noon, a family._

  
Years began passing, and with it the girl started to age into adulthood along with the kittens.

  
One day, the girl now turned woman stopped returning to the tree at the clearing. The five cats had been confused, as they had never seen the girl _not_ show up. More time flew by, and once again, many years passed until one October day a young woman with auburn hair and sea green eyes walked into the clearing. The cats knew this was not the woman they had known, but was of kinship.

  
She had looked down at the cats and stated, "Mother sends a greeting and a farewell."-then proceeded to sit down, pull out a worn-looking notebook, and begin sketching the first thing that came to her mind.

  
_This noon, a girl with hair the color of autumn leaves sitting at the base of a tree sketching with a white cat near her feet._

  
**Fin**


End file.
